A Spirit Monolog
by Eleamaya
Summary: Monolog about Zack talking to Cloud . Taken place before the movie when Cloud was visiting Zack's grave regularly after getting Geostigma. Canon. It's Zack/Cloud friendship, mention Cloti/Zerith. Enjoy the feels!


**A/N:** Just enjoy Zack and Cloud friendship moment! I hope I I can give you so much feels.

"Hey,Cloud. How are you?

Today is the umpteenth time whether I'm seeing you pass with your cool bike, you look very busy with the new job. Well, thus can only be done by a person who just could stand idle since he's pretty dead.

Hey, I do not mean to haunt you!"

_[laughs]_

"Wondering why I'm here? Well, the system in Lifestream makes my super soul explore the entire planet with the remaining memory before I actually fuse in it and unite with other souls of... some dozen-tens-hundreds of years ago that forming a collection of such streams! I give my million thanks to my awesome girlfriend whose miracle power that able to keep me awake for so long so I can greet you.

And, I guess It's pretty interesting to watch what a Cloud Strife would be like now."

_[smiles]_

"I'm happy if you could finally find the right job. Remember I once said that we could work anything in Midgar later; great job, dangerous, even though tedious work. And, I think you are very fit with the job. Isn't travelling to many places much fun?

Just don't leave your bar girl and the kids too long in time. If I were you, I'd be spending my time with her in spoiled, like a total kid. That's too bad if you're wasting a big boobs girl like her."

_[Aerith! Don't hit me! For the Gaia's sake, I never have an affair with Tifa in Nibelheim because... well, before being killed by you, Cloud would kill me first! And listen. If I had ever cheated on you, that meant I'm with Cloud 'cause I had ever stripped him in be__d.]_

"Fiuhhhh, finally Aerith laughs. I'm glad she's jealous. She still loves me!"

_[Oh, she's lying. I get lovely punch again!]_

"Errr, are you shock? I'm 100% straight, man! I just exchanged your poisonous clothes, remember?

Yes yes yes, exactly right. I'm really abnormal. Which normal person does actually proud of it? Haha! I hope my abnormality not contagious to you. So, I'm a bad friend, not you. Understand, Cloud? You must be tormented and stress along with the ever-babbling me! Oh, you say you do not regret for ever knowing me? Hey, those words are really sweet coming from a Cloud Strife's mouth.

-Wait, why am I so digress into it? Where was I before?"

_[Thanks for the interruption, Aerith. I have to repeat it again to Cloud.]_

"Well, here it goes, don't muff Tifa's care. You may not know about it, but she had ever asked me about a blond SOLDIER. She was waiting for you, missing you; reminded me that there was also a girl whom I was leaving behind. And I clearly remember you were hiding from her, jumping in front of the reactor right to protect her. Then when she was wounded by Sephiroth, you carried her, caress her face, and anger peaked. Believe me, I know you never disappoint her. You're her hero, right?

And the kids… I see you take care of them, especially the little boy one. Bet he must be admiring you inside.

So, you don't have to do this, Cloud.

Leaving. Worrying them.

Musing. Being alone.

Grieving. To our places."

_(Yes, you are here again with that such face)_

"Yeah, Aerith told me the crisis of memories you experienced after I was gone. And the worst part is you didn't remember me at all, removed the proof of my existence on her and my parents, even she also harbored a crush on you. You're a heartless person, Cloud Strife. How could you're so wrong interpret my last words that you're gonna live for both of us, that does not mean your personality replacing me? And now that you showed me is always that sullen awkward face? I'm fed up with you.

Kidding, buddy!

Really, I'm not mad about it. There's nothing wrong with your amnesia and I can understand your shock because of me and it was compounded by the adverse of Mako effect. Moreover, look, you've recovered now, right?

I know you're suffering from geostigma now -tch, nevermind. Why the hell aren't you telling me about the memories we had fun?

For example, you could tell us our first meeting in Modeoheim that both of us are country boys, I loved your laughter. Or, you also could tell us when we were eating together in the cafeteria and I forced you with lots of meat while you wanted me to eat vegetables. So stop saying about our saddest past and please get rid of all that guilty feeling -because no way I ever blame you of my death!

You didn't kill your bestfriend.

I am the killer one.

You don't understand? Well, I've said to you in Nibelheim that SOLDIER is like a den of monster, remember? You don't deserve to be there. You know what? That's true I was completely killed by three remaining Shin-Ra infantrymen... but I killed the other hundreds! It's right that they're just ordered but what if among them, they have parents proud of them? What if among them, there is also a girlfriend waiting for? What if among them, with the cadet uniform and helmet, there are hopeful youths like you inside?

It is the path I had chosen.

I had no choice at that time and I carried my honor and pride to keep fighting and not runaway. But remember that your hands are not dirty, Cloud. You never made a SOLDIER but you have a soul of soldier in your heart. That's what you're holding. I even got rid of the SOLDIER title as Shin-Ra had abandoned me, wanted to shut me up, and betrayed us. I won't let them even lay a single finger on you."

_[It's happened 'cause you're too confident, Zack Fair, I thought to myself. A pretty worth reprisal, huh?]_

"Even if I'm angry right now, I'd like to scold you because I'm being a butt. Man, Angeal beats me many times as he sees his favorite sword that I gave you had been let rush and tear by you leaving it stuck in sandstone rocks. Geez, he loves the sword than me! I know you dunno him but why I must take the responsibility? Hey, I want a peace in the Lifestream. You're bastard, Cloud!"

_[WADAAAWWWW, just stop beating me up, Angeal!]_

"By the way, aside from Fenrir, your Fusion Sword is very cool and the joint sixth swords looks very practical. It makes me want to try it. I'm a little jealous anyway."

_[Again, I say stupid things.]_

"Oops, don't attach so glum faces. I'm not jealous, a powerful man like me even don't need a sword to six pieces, Just a parasol was enough to finish off the enemy, even the Genesis-class copy haha!

Oops, my mistake again. No no. I never disparage you, man.

You're great! So great!

One thing I assure myself until now that I regret nothing by giving you the future chance of life is for this.

My dreams, my honor, they're yours now …

Yeah, you have brought my dreams and successfully surpassed me. You made your promise. You did it, Cloud.

...I'm proud of you, friend.

You're the world's hero. You had defeated Sephiroth even up to two times. As for me? Sephiroth had been a friend of mine and I think I couldn't defeat him because I didn't have much strong heart at that time. I'm sure you can beat him again this time. Don't you know it? Aerith is sensing signs of Sephiroth's resurrection here. I know they play hide and seek but I can do nothing aside of keep supporting by her side. [1]

Are you ready the next battle? Geez, I doubt it by seeing your face now.

_[sighs]_

Well, listen! I haven't been in peace here as long as I'm still constantly thinking about you. But don't get me wrong. It was not that I blame you for my death. I've said it many times until my mouth foaming. You can find the own answer to that, right?

So until the time comes, I'm still here, accompany you in your visit on my silent grave. I'm really entertained by this talking. Unfortunately, there's no cell phone or email or letter paper or something here that can make us two-ways communicate. I dunno what Aerith use as she probably contact you freely [2], I'm not a Cetra. And though you obviously can't hear me now, but if in the end I was really annoyed with you because you don't quickly find the answer, then I'll come out appear. [3]

Aerith also worried so much. Don't make me over jealous, okay?

_[tick tock, I feel like a raindrop coming]_

Ah, you're leaving. You quicken your step because of the rain. It once again becomes our separation. You're really like a cloud overcast, huh? -Alright! I'll give you fair weather on the way home so that your hair does not tangle. [4]We're man should keep our spiky hair as cool as possible -though, hey, you're not modeled my hair that you also averse to wear a helmet, right?"

_[I still want to do joke with you]_

"Well, thank you for coming, friend. I know you would come again. I really love the flowers you put. Make sure you picking them right from Aerith's church [5] or she will scold you and I'm being the target of her rage as the impingement."

_[Shortly, I finally see your motorbike snapping and go away from my tomb.]_

"Goodbye for this visit, Cloud. Just take fucking care of yourself. Don't forget to remember this forever... Aerith and I love you -we're always be. And even though we've been gone, you're never alone..."

* * *

**Canon Note:**

[**1] Case of Lifestream: **About Sephiroth evil plans amd how Aerith spied him.

**[2] ACC: **Aerith could call Marlene by phone and order they to go to Church.

**[3] ACC: **Refer to a scene when Zack stands back to back to Cloud

**[4] ****Trivia: **According to Nomura******, **how he gave Zack's surname to make it contrast to Cloud.

**[5] AC: **Just little closer, there's a hint of yellow flower petals flying away when Cloud stuck Buster Sword back which kicked by Kadaj.


End file.
